


That's How You Do It

by reddottedpaper



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, Licking, Multi, Music, Piano, Praise Kink, Scents & Smells, Seduction, Short & Sweet, Shotgunning, Smoking, Team Bonding, Teasing, Thirsty everyone, this is just thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddottedpaper/pseuds/reddottedpaper
Summary: Like most things, it started off as a game; a game of love and desire and jealousy and the thrill they got from balancing on the border of it all, leaning to a side just enough to almost lose their footing before getting their balance back. But by now, the game had shifted and the number of participants had risen and the rules had become clearer: now it was a training. A course onhow to.The gang shows off their seduction skills on each other to not get rusty in the game. Except they're all ridiculously good and not rusty at all. Some fluff thrown in there so it's not just all thirst. Chapters can be read separately.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Everyone, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Quynh | Noriko, Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Quynh | Noriko, Nicky | Nicolo di Genova/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 86
Kudos: 237





	1. Knighted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way how to wind down after a hard day. I hope you can enjoy!
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll do all the members but I'll definitely try, it's a lot of fun to experiment with the characters like this. I'll add tags if needed.

Like most things, it started off as a game; a game of love and desire and jealousy and the thrill they got from balancing on the border of it all, leaning to a side just enough to almost lose their footing before getting their balance back. It was Joe and Nicky who started it, unsurprisingly, according to Booker. The hundreds of years they spent together had to have some spice peppered throughout. 

But by now, the game had shifted and the number of participants had risen and the rules had become clearer: now it was a training. A course on _how to_.

It wasn’t too often their missions demanded an outright _seduction_ \- there were more than enough mortal spies and operatives to do that. Their specialty was quite literally _not dying_ and so they mostly chose the missions that nobody else could come back from. Still, from time to time, a well aimed charming smile or a whisper could earn them the easy way out of a hard situation, and so they had to make sure their flirting game was on point.

Now that Nile was another member of the team, Andy demanded she knew the basics. At the very least. Not that Nile didn’t have her charms - quite the opposite - and Andy wanted to polish her form into perfection.

On an especially lazy sunday afternoon, when the sky outside was all milky white and the clouds rained all day, they decided it was time. The Oscar safehouse, which was really just an abandoned loft in the industrial district of Krakow, suited the requirements for the training; a sizable living room offering enough space for observation, in the middle of which Joe placed a chair for the target to sit in.

The rules:

No stripping.

Once the target initiates a move, you’ve won.

**Nicky**

It would be unfair to have Joe sitting in the chair, obviously. That would be too easy. Instead, Nicky opened the door to see Quynh, legs crossed and an arm thrown behind the chair, smiling at him like the devil himself. He made sure to close the door slowly, giving her a smirk.

“Isn’t that unfair? They’re both gay,” whispered Nile.

“Just wait and see,” said Booker.

Joe shushed them, leaning against a wall and watching the role Nicky so seamlessly slipped into. He was grinning from ear to ear at the sight.

In a steady, deep voice, he spoke: “ _Ciao.”_ With a little bow, he approached her and smiled once more, showing teeth in between his lopsided lips.

“Hi Nicolo.” Her eyes, full of stars, didn’t leave his, and it seemed to have made him nervous when he blinked away. She smiled.

Minding his steps, Nicky crouched down so he was looking up at her, clasping his hands together and rubbing them in circles. “Nice shoes.”

Quynh’s eyes darted down to see the red pumps she had on. She was aware Nicky wasn’t looking at them, his sight still on her face, studying her reactions. As nonchalantly as she could, she brushed a strand of her hair behind her shoulder.

“Thanks. I like them too.”

“You sure? You do?”

“I sure do.”

He laughed now, exposing the pale of his neck and Quynh knew she made a mistake when her eyes followed the bob of his Adam’s apple. Unlike Nicky’s that stayed trained on Quynh’s, seemingly getting so lost in them the rest of the room stopped existing for him.

“Well, they’re nice shoes.” He slowly lifted his hand and finally tore his gaze away from her to follow the trail his finger made down her shoe to its tip. “But they can’t be comfortable.” With those words, he turned his hand and stroked her instep with the side of his palm, up to her ankles where he opened his palm and slid down her foot back to the shoe, leaving tiny pebbled bumps along her silky skin. Quynh took in a breath and pressed her lips back together, watching him, expecting.

It was a few too-long seconds later that she realized he was waiting for a reaction from her, when he smiled at her and let out another chuckle. She knew her cheeks were warm at this point but she wasn’t about to lose yet. “They’re fine. You get used to it after a while.”

“Really? Wow.” And his eyes were back on hers, pupils dilated and eyebrows fanning. “Maybe I could borrow them sometimes?”

She laughed and it sounded like the sweetest chirp of chimes in the air. It made her lean back in the chair and Nicky held onto her calf and knee to catch her if she was to fall, laughing himself.

“Careful,” he warned. But he didn’t pull his hand away, rubbing her skin in small strokes instead, warming her up like he was afraid she's suffer from frostbite otherwise, or maybe he figured her crossed leg had started to feel numb and was trying to press some feeling back into it. Either way, it started to unravel the coil inside of Quynh, causing her to close her eyes for long seconds before she remembered she wasn’t supposed to fall for this so easily and opened them back up, looking at Nicky who watched her like she was his altar, his everything, and he was here to serve and make her feel good. It was so easy to just say yes. 

“Tell me, Quynh,” he said slowly and cradled her calf, his warm, broad hands sliding up and down her skin, “Sitting like this, your leg must be going numb.” So he did notice, she thought. “Could I make it better?”

She leaned back, too into it to try and hide the curiosity in her face, the hunger in her eyes. Nicky gave her another beautiful smile as he massaged her leg gently, and then, like it was the next logical step, he leaned in and pressed his lips to the silky flesh on her instep. She drew in a breath that she didn’t let out until he kissed his way up to her knee, gently sucking and pulling blood to the surface on the way. Then, like it wasn’t rude at all, he carefully let her leg down and stood up. Bracing himself against her seat, his hands on either sides of her thighs, leaning into her so much she had to lean back so their faces didn’t crash together, his eyes scanned her face until they landed on her lips. He let out a hot breath and asked: “Is it better?”

The very _heat_ that radiated off him made her shudder. She blinked in a feeble attempt to scrape some wits from the mush her brain had turned into. Like on strings that Nicky tugged on, she watched his lips and her tongue darted out to wet them. Everything in her knew there was a kiss bound to happen and she was so ready for it. With hooded eyes, focused only on the blue of his eyes, Quynh leaned forward and wished for the torture to end when their lips finally met, only for Nicky to pull back. 

_Oh no._

She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned, collapsing back in the chair as Nicky giggled, patting her shoulder.

“You lasted long though. Good game, Quynh.” 

“Fucking foot massage! He got me on a foot massage!”

“Not a proper one either, you still got your shoes on.”

He retreated to stand next to Joe, who quickly gave him a kiss, holding his face. “Champion. Unbeaten. The most gentle.” After every praise, he planted a kiss somewhere on Nicky’s face, who was now giggling.

Grinning Andy approached Quynh, who was dramatically sprawling with a hand over her face. “Get up, you softie.” She leaned in then, whispering: “If I last longer, I’m gonna punish you tonight. And it’s not gonna be this gentle.”

At that, Quynh quickly straightened up, locking Andy into a gaze that was all dark eyes and desire. “You promise?”

“Most romantic. With magical hands. The master.”

Booker smirked and then started groaning, swapping at Joe’s hands on Nicky’s face. “Jesus Christ, Joe. Let him breathe.”

“No. The softest. Most caring. Amazing lover.”

Nile had to chuckle at the ridiculousness; as if none of them had felt the level of arousal that hung in the room like a heavy fog just a minute ago. She had to go out onto the balcony to get some clean air.

Behind her, Joe cheerily yelled out: “Don’t be long, Nile! I’m next!” 


	2. Bought

“Permission to use props?” 

Andy snorted. “Wearing sunglasses inside is lame. Just saying.”

“Even if they’re on my beautiful face?”

“I say we allow it,” offered Nicky and Joe looked at him with such joy it made his heart weak. 

Booker only shrugged. “Fine. You get props. If you think it’s gonna help you.”

“Don’t make this easy for me.” And with a grin, Joe left the room to go and prepare.

**Joe**

He opened the door and then pushed it to swing open with a creak while he remained in the doorway. Once his eyes laid on his target, he couldn’t help the tug in his lips - if he weren’t a master, he would have contemplated throwing in the towel. In the chair in the middle of the room sat Andy, legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles, arms folded at her chest, taunting him with one eyebrow hitched up. He was so ready.

The challenge only made the victory taste sweeter, and he licked his lips in hopes of already dipping in as he crossed the room to take a chair from the dinner table, dragging it across the floorboards towards Andy. He seemed to revel in the scraping it caused, slowing down so Andy stretched her neck to look at him funny. That was when he smiled, dimples hollowing his bearded cheeks, white teeth flashing. Placing the chair next to hers, the back of it facing Andy, he slumped in and leaned his elbows against the back of it, legs sprawled on each side of the seat, his feet curling under. Andy snorted, letting out a caring sigh as she watched his antics. 

“Scared to face me?”

“Not at all,” he chuckled with her and supported his head in his hand, relaxing. “I just got a better view from here.” His voice trailed off into barely a whisper, eyes trained on Andy’s profile, the detail in her skin, the creases around her eyes. For a moment, his lips slid apart and he just gazed in awe. She noticed and gave him another scoff, shaking her head away from him. “Don’t look away. Please.”

Her features softened at the pleading in his voice. She turned back to him and faced him fully, completely stilled at the sight of her reflected in Joe’s sparkling eyes. 

“You know, boss,” he smiled softly, whispering to her, “You’ve got an amazing face. Anyone ever told you that?”

“Yes.” She couldn’t fight back the smile that tugged her lips up and Joe grinned in retaliation. 

“Of course. I forgot. Worshipped as a Goddess.”

“Mmhm.” Her chest still hummed as she looked away, a small smile stuck on her lips.

“Have you been worshipped as a human?”

She gave him a quizzical look. 

“You know,” he said and his eyes were miles away, focused on the plump of her lip and the arch of her nose as he leaned over his chair to be even closer, practically breathing onto her cheek, his proximity forcing Andy to look forward. Carefully, his hand hovered in front of her face until his index finger softly landed on top of her nose. They both smiled but Joe bit his lip while doing so. “Being worshipped as a deity must be fun,” he murmured practically into her ear as his finger slid up the arch of her nose, towards her brow bone, a ghost touch brushing down her eyebrow. “But worshipping a human is much more meaningful, don’t you think?” His feathery touch slid towards her temple, caressing the soft skin down to her eye, then brushing with his knuckle the apple of her cheek. He brought his touch down to her lips and he stopped. Pupils blown wide and barely moving, he gently took hold of her chin and his thumb slowly pressed her lower lip. “It’s about love, Andy. But it’s not religious or royal, it’s primal.”

The deepness of his voice seemed to come from deep within his chest and Andy closed her eyes to focus on the rasp of it. She felt a surge of heat travel down her body when he pressed in closer, letting go of her chin.

“It’s not about being selfless, it’s about being selfish. About giving your all to someone because you,” he leaned in and the tip of his nose traced the shell of her ear, then his lips pressed into her lobe as he whispered, “ _Just want them so damn bad.”_

He growled then. Andy took in a breath, not daring to let it out. When he snuggled against her cheek, careful to not leave any beard burn, he let slip a grin, his open lips just barely touching the edge of her jaw, mouthing silent prayers. She couldn’t help the twitch of her own lips, the muscle memory yearning to open them and lick his.

“I think you’d deserve that, Andy. To be touched, to be _taken_ over and over until the stars themselves imprint on the back of your lids. What does it matter then, if you’re loved in silk sheets or against that wall over there?”

She shuddered again, had the room been any colder, a puff of steam would’ve left her trembling lips. Her eyes struggled to open, glaring in front of her, trying to fight the urge to be turned on while staring at a _wall._ That’s when she heard the hiss of a lighter and her head snapped to see Joe lighting up a cigarette.

He knew exactly how to get her and she wanted to punch him so bad it almost leveled with the need to devour that smirk off his lips. Locking her in a gaze, he took a slow drag. Andy knew she curled her toes and dug her fingers into her arms, but she was in no position to stop it. He pursed his lips and breathed out, letting the smoke fill the space between them. A shit-eating grin spread from his ear to ear at the sight of Andy flushed all over. She took in a deep breath and the smoke smelled like sex and Joe smelled like a victim. 

Innocently, he held out his cigarette in an offer. The hunger that darkened her eyes was enough of an answer, but when she leaned in Joe brought the cig back to his lips instead, his cheeks hollowed with another drag. He ignored the glare he was gifted and leaned in close enough to kiss her, opening his mouth and letting the smoke crawl out like a fog, crashing against the chill of her skin like the smoothest salve. Her nose twitched and she _broke_ and jerked forward, collecting the smoke but missing Joe's lips. He grinned as he pulled back just enough for her to chase after him again. Lips barely brushing, she took in his smoke, grabbing onto his jacket as their faces crashed together, noses pressing against cheeks, inhaling the heavy scent, lips chasing the taste of tobacco. She actually licked the inside of his upper lip before Joe breathed out a laugh.

“So I take it you’re in?” he said into the skin on her cheek. 

Coming down from her high, she grinned and reached over to grab the cigarette from Joe’s hands. Then she leaned back against the chair, leaving him hanging over his, and she took a calm, absolutely collected drag and crossed her arms again. “Fuck yeah.”

“Holy shit.” Nile was barely standing, sitting on the couch and clutching a pillow. 

“Well, he did kind of cheat,” said Nicky, sitting next to her but completely relaxed, smiling with pride.

“Hey! What? No I didn’t!”

“You fucking did,” mumbled Booker as he handed a bill to Nicky.

Quynh, who’d been sitting in the arm chair and observing intently, scrunched up her nose. “Everyone knows Andy can’t resist smoking. And the after-sex smoke is the best. Did you psychologically _manipulate_ my woman into being turned on?”

“It’s a strategy. Not cheating.” He talked while hastily running onto the balcony to put out the cigarette he took from Andy’s fingers before the ash could fall off. “No smoking inside. The rule still stands.”

Booker sat up, offended. “Oh, so it’s okay to break only if it means it’s getting Andy wet? What if it's getting me hard? Where's my turn-on cigarette, Joe?”

"Up your ass, Booker! Shut up!" came from the balcony.

Quynh gave him a dismissive shake of her hand and crawled into Andy’s lap to kiss her instead, chuckling into it. 

Andy tried to defend herself, blushing still, kissing her earnestly. “I would _never_ be that easily manipulated, what are you talking about?” 

“You absolutely would. I’ve used it many times before.”

Nicky fetched a water bottle from the kitchen, offering it to Joe who successfully saved the living room’s carpets, kissing him into his hair. “You were amazing. As always.”

“Thank you very much.”

“So, what do you think, Nile?” said Nicky and gave her a supportive nod, “Who’s next? You can choose.”


	3. Courted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're all thirsty down here. Enjoy.

“I really don’t know.”

“Come on, Nile,” whined Quynh and pouted, lounging on the sofa but more on Andy that was sitting next to her.

“Fine. You then.”

Quynh perked up like a cat, back arched as she held herself up to look at Nile with a mischievous smile. Her pupils were blown wide. “Finally.”

“Wait. Now I’m having second thoughts if you’re so into it.”

And Quynh ducked back behind the couch and into Andy’s arms. “I mean. No? Ugh. I don’t want to go.”

“It’s kind of the point to be into it, Nile,” laughed Andy.

“I know! But…” she trailed off and looked towards Booker who was having a smoke on the balcony. The speed at which the heat crawled up into her cheeks scared her. She waited until he came back. “Booker. I can’t imagine you pulling this off.”

Andy grinned, leaning back to enjoy the offended face Booker gave her.

“Excusez-moi?”

“You heard me.” Now Nile was leaning on one leg, arms crossed, hiding the smirk that tugged on her lips. Booker raised a finger to wave it threateningly before he shot her the bird and disappeared in the door. 

Joe laughed. “You’re in for a treat, Nile.”

“Am I?” She sounded honestly intrigued and Nicky chuckled, trading knowing looks with Andy and Joe. 

Joe circled the chair and started doing push ups against the back of it. “Who’s getting into the chair?”

Nicky came over and leaned lazily against his shoulder with his elbow, grinning from ear to ear at the grunt Joe let out at the extra weight. “Why don’t you try, Nile?”

She gave them a look of absolute shock and bashfulness. “Me?” she stuttered. “No way. I mean…”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to,” assured her Nicky with a smile.

“But it IS crazy fun,” countered Joe. “And you’ll see first hand how wrong you were.”

**Booker**

When Booker’s eyes landed on Nile in the chair, he stopped in the middle of the step he wanted to make. Fidgeting with the door handle, he shot a few shy looks towards the others, who were dutifully silent and impartially watching him. 

Knowing he was in this on his own, he silently closed the door but didn’t approach Nile just yet. She was sitting with her back to him, shoulders trying to hide her form, her fingers scraping the sides of her seat in anticipation. He could see the little tremble in her hands and couldn’t help the little smile it evoked in him. With a silent shrug, he slid into his role.

Clearing his throat, Booker approached the chair in slow, deliberate strides, making sure that Nile heard every creek of the floor under his feet. Her head turned to face him but she didn’t fully, ears perked up to listen to his heavy breath behind her, eyes focused on nothing in the distance. She closed them the moment his cold palms tenderly landed on her shoulders. 

“Mademoiselle,” he whispered into her ear, thumbs rubbing soft circles into her shoulders to relieve the tension. “Have we met?” 

She swallowed. This was crazy. He was barely doing anything and she already felt the absurd heat coiling up inside of her. She tried to will her body to stop vibrating and her heart to stop racing. It turned out to be no easy task as Booker slid his hands closer to her neck and then lifted them up and his touch was suddenly gone. Finding herself missing it, Nile opened her eyes to search for him, following him as he circled her and knelt in front of her.

He wore a soft smile as he reached for her hand. “May I?”

Determined to not make this easy, Nile set her jaw and took a deep breath, imagining that all the blush disappeared from her face as she shrugged and offered her hand to him. Almost without her own consent, her eyes immediately glued to his big hands. His touch was tender like she’s never seen it, only the calluses on his skin lightly tugging on her fingers. 

“You see,” he started, brushing a featherly touch over her knuckles, “I feel like I’ve met you somewhere.” And he looked up and she cursed herself for meeting his gaze with such hunger. His pupils were blown wide, eyes hooded as he brought her hand towards his lips, caressed it and then kissed the middle knuckle.

With a silent gasp, she closed her eyes and looked away in feeble defiance, but her hand trembled and Booker felt the rushing blood in her veins. She took another deep breath as his fingers stretched to feel her pulse, stroking her wrist while his thumb traced each of her bent fingers.

“Could it be? Nile?” Now he gave her a light smile and she couldn’t help but follow the sound of his voice to see it. She was flushed up to her ears. “A beautiful face like yours, I would recognize it everywhere.” He brought his other hand to rub circles into hers and he turned it to press a kiss into her palm. “I’ve dreamt of meeting you, haven’t I?” he breathed into the tender skin there.

On an instinct she wasn’t strong enough to fight, her fingers curled to touch him; feel the stubble on his cheeks, brush against his lips as he leaned back from the kiss. She had to blink a few times to remind herself why she was there in the first place and that she was _not_ supposed to engage, but he leaned into it and Nile’s lips parted and she took in a breath. Starving for her touch, Booker took her palm and closed his eyes as he planted his palm on top of her hand, holding it against his cheek, lacing his fingers right next to hers.

“I think I’ve met you in my dreams, Nile.” She felt the warmth of every word on her wrist. Unconsciously, she leaned forward a tiny bit. “I think I’ve seen your face there. And I can’t get it out of my head ever since.” His eyes slowly opened and he found Nile already waiting for him, watching him with parted pink lips. “Every time I close my eyes, it’s you there,” he whispered, gaze momentarily sliding down to her mouth. Straightening up on his knees, Booker kept holding her hand as he rose to her level, eyes locked and breaths synched. Slowly, he guided her palm to slide down his face and land on his collarbone, where they both took a short drag of air, and then continue down his chest until her palm splayed over his heart. 

Shyly, Nile’s eyes escaped his to look at his heaving chest. Every thud his heart made tickled her skin and she swallowed again, finding it racing just as much as hers. Booker let out a deep breath and slowly hooked his thumb over hers. “I got something to ask, Nile.”

“Yes?” she licked her lips. She knew she spoke too fast.

He let out a nervous quick chuckle and looked away, flushed himself, before bravely facing her again. “Would you care for a dance with me?”

“A dance?”

“Please.” His hand over hers gently squeezed, never trapping her but longing for her to stay.

With a series of frantic little nods, Nile accepted and made Booker smile so bright she could see happy lines around his eyes. Slowly, he stood up and with one hand still over hers on his heart and the other gently reaching for her waist, he led her to stand up with him. 

“I don’t really dance, Book,” she said shyly, flushing more at his name on her tongue.

He smiled again, shaking his head in disbelief. “I don’t remember much either.” It seemed there was nothing that could make him look away from her; he was completely lost in the deepness of her eyes, trapped in the infinite well of her, and he wasn’t interested in getting out. With his hand on her waist and the other trapped between them, Booker slowly swayed them, leading her steps that suddenly seemed so easy and light. She didn’t know when all the tension from her shoulders bled out, but it wasn’t there anymore, replaced by intense heat that was spreading through her body like a flood.

“There’s no music,” she said with a smile.

“I hear your voice just fine.”

She let out a stupid giggle, too far to try and hide the blush in her cheeks. She wondered if it meant she already lost when she eyed his lips, but seeing them curl into a smile made it worth it.

He swayed her around and leaned in to whisper: “You’re about to lose, Nile.” It was a warning she chose to deliberately ignore upon hearing the growl in his voice and feeling his lips mouth a trail of heat down her cheek. “Something tells me you weren’t in this to win in the first place.” She closed her eyes as she felt herself completely give in to the fire Booker was actively feeding. With his hand sliding to the small of her back to hold her close, he placed a sloppy kiss onto her cheek, breathing into her ear. “You’re so turned on you can barely stand. Tell me I’m wrong.” She _whimpered_ . He laughed. “I’m gonna make you _squirm_ just so you know I’m capable of it. You want more, don’t you?” Taking another dance step, he pressed his knee in between her legs, shouldering her weight as she leaned onto him, fingers digging into his skin, her lip bitten swollen. “You’re loving this. You’re dying to know what’s coming after. You want that thrill in you taken care of.”

He knew he was right the moment he felt Nile’s hand crawl up his neck and sink into his hair. All he had to do then was turn to meet her lips when she leaned forward to kiss him. The entire weight of her crushed against him and he held her steady. Her fingers dug into his shirt over his heart as Booker returned the favor, kissing her with _desire_ and then tenderness, guiding her hunger into passion when he sucked onto her lower lip, then slid into kissing the corner of her mouth until they stayed just pressed together, breathing. 

They leaned back after what felt like too long and just stared at each other, both red and breathing heavily.

Booker let go of her first and stepped away with a shy chuckle, the animalistic tone gone from his voice. “That’s for doubting me.”

Her face snapped into panic mode as she turned bright red and turned around to see the others. Andy was respectfully nodding with her best “not bad” expression, Quynh started slow clapping and Joe mouthed “I told you” at her before winking and giving a rolled up bill to Nicky.

“The French was a low blow though,” commented Quynh once she stopped clapping.

Booker sighed and slumped onto the couch, trying to shake off the blush still. “I’m French.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not unfair to use it to your advantage. And the cheesiness! ‘Your voice is music to my ears’?” 

He shrugged. “Nothing beats the classics.” Then he looked towards Nile, who seemed to be bolted to the floor still. His eyebrows hitched up with worry. “Nile?”

“I stand corrected,” she said and then shrugged her shoulders and stood up straight, facing him with a small smirk. “You pulled it off.”


	4. Hypnotized

**Quynh**

She was giddy when she opened the door. Her face fell into order once she saw her victim: it was Joe who was sitting in the chair. Lounging with his arms crossed, a smile making his eyes crinkle in a way that made him look absurdly cute. He was facing her.

“What’s up, Quynh.”

“Joe.” She closed the door behind her and walked towards him with her hands in the pockets of her skirt. “Sweet, sweet Joe. Ever so handsome.” 

He scoffed and presented himself with his arms flying open. “That’s not really for me to judge, is it?”

“Nicky would agree.”

He smiled again and Quynh spotted the dimples in his cheeks even through the beard. She returned it as she took a hand out, ghosting over his cheek before she started to circle him, her fingers skidding across his shoulders. His head turned to follow her as he rested his hands on his thighs. She slid her hand to rest on top of his head and turned him back to face forward. 

“Tss tss. Straight ahead.”

“Alright,” he murmured and obeyed. Now it was only him and Quynh’s voice ringing out from behind his head like she was speaking straight from his mind; just a voice, a muse that whispered into his ear. He shifted at the tingly feeling of her presence behind him that settled on his skin like morning dew. 

“I want to play a game, Joe.” Her voice was sweet and slow and it reminded Joe of pouring honey. 

He grinned, all teeth. “I like games.”

“Me too. Would you play one with me?”

“Sure.”

“I would need to cover your eyes, though. Is that okay?”

He made a little mewling sound as she clad his vision in a stripe of fluffy terry, one which Joe recognized as a belt from a bathrobe, and he smirked at the realization, and tied it behind his head. 

“Okay?”

“I can’t see.”

She scoffed and gave his cheek a few playful little slaps. “You’re about to feel a whole lot of something else, though.”

He stayed still and listened to her steps moving about in the room; he recognized the creak of floorboards as she walked into the kitchenette, where she rummaged through the drawers, pushing over a pair of scissors, its blades clanking against each other because of its loose bolt, and then she walked back. Without much of his control, he took a deep breath in preparation for whatever Quynh had prepared. She was a force to reckon with in this game.

“What are we playing?” he asked.

Her voice appeared on the left side of his head. He could tell her lips were just an inch from his ear and she spoke through her chest; a warm, buzzing hum lacing her words. “I’m going to tell you a few words and I want you to imagine them, okay? Whatever they evoke in you. Picture them as best as you can. You should have no problem with that with your talents.”

Joe smiled. That sounded easy enough. The hair on his neck stood up as he felt her lean in on the other side.

“Apple.”

His lips twitched up again. Was she trying to make him hungry? He did as she asked of him and imagined the fruit: the roundness of it, the smooth peel, shiny and soft under his fingertips. His eyebrows curled together as he came to an argument in his head whether it was red or green. Did he like them sour or sweet? The tastes mixed on the top of his tongue, then pooled in the middle of it and Joe smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He pursed his lips.

“Blackberry.”

The inside of his eyelids was a parade of dark, midnight blue and shiny black. His tongue curled back into his mouth, chasing the sweetness of the berry, and he sucked in a cheek. A wet click of Quynh’s lips made his ears perked up, then came a soft crunching sound as her teeth slowly squished the fruit and bit it through, rolling its taste around her tongue. His mouth started to water and he swallowed as Quynh hummed at the sweet taste. 

“Wine.”

His chest compressed, feeling a heat crawl from the depth of his throat up to his cheeks. He knew instantly that he’d drink red; the heavy, bitter taste going hand in hand with its bold color. He could feel the weight of it twirling around in a wide glass. 

He heard the sizzle of a match being lit. Gentle whiff of smoke made its way to his nose and he inhaled it hungrily, hands on his thighs fisting into his jeans. When he smelled sea salt and centaury, from a candle Quynh probably lit, his mind started to form a picture and he let it drag him far away. 

There was no chair anymore; he was sitting on a beach, his feet covered in the soft sand up to his ankles, and he was wearing just trunks and a white cotton shirt that he never buttoned up, because he liked how the warm sea breeze leaned into his skin, and he was watching the green-blue waves crash against one another until they broke into smaller and smaller waves that rolled onto the beach with gentleness so foreign to the ferocity of the open sea where they came from. He opened his eyes to the darkness of his blindfold. 

_Oh no._

“Malta,” she hissed into his right ear, again, and he could tell she was grinning. 

Swallowing hard, Joe shifted in his seat when her voice echoed in his head. It was too late to stop the surge of memories. Stuffy, summer air mixed in with sweat and sex engulfed Joe in a frenzy and he dig his fingers into his palms, his feet rose to his tiptoes. He heard Quynh chuckle at his reaction and growled.

“Tell me what you see, Joe.” 

Numbly, as if he wasn’t sure if it was real, he felt her hands graze his arms as she dragged them up to his shoulders. He eased them and relaxed when she arrived at his neck. “A beach.”

“A beach, Joe? Sandy or rocky?”

“Sandy.”

She leaned ever so close, her lips brushing his cheek while her fingers caressed his Adam’s apple. “Is it hot there, Joe?”

He licked his lips and his chest heaved. “Very.”

“Are you hot?”

“Yes.”

“It would probably make it only worse to touch someone, right? Skin set aflame, sticky with sweat.”

“No,” he whispered. “No. I-”

“You can take it, Joe?” She sounded innocent as her hand slid down his neck, down the neck of his shirt to rest in the hair on his chest. Her nails scratched his pec when he took another breath that he kept in. Like a scared animal, he leaned into the hand she brought to his hair. His lips slipped open.

“I…”

“You like getting sweaty?”

He swallowed again and pressed his lips into a tight line.

“You like licking it all off? Rubbing off the sweetness of fruit on your tongue against hot skin. Marking it as yours. Having your tongue sting with the taste of _salt_.” She felt his chest rumble like it was hiding a storm. He was effectively on fire, heating on every place Quynh was touching him. She splayed her hand over his heart and played with the curls on his head as she kissed his eyebrow. “Tell me, Joe.”

“Yes,” he breathed. 

“Would you like to do that?”

He nodded frantically.

The grip on his hair tightened and she tipped his head backwards. “I don’t hear anything, Joe.”

His mouth fell agape with a silent moan. “God. Yes.”

She retracted her hand from his shirt then, caressing his cheek before she brushed the tips of her fingers against his lips. They trembled, pink and wet from when he licked them. She traced them with care until she settled with the tips of her middle and ring finger on Joe’s lower lip. She pressed into the plump skin and Joe’s tongue darted out to touch them. It curled right back into his mouth, savoring the saltiness of her skin until he practically trembled in her arms and Quynh was grinning from ear to ear.

“What do you want, Joe?”

He gulped down the spit in his mouth, his hands on his thighs resisting the urge to palm himself through his pants. “A taste. Please.”

She complied and pressed on with her fingers until Joe wrapped his lips around them and started to suck. He was lapping at the taste of her skin, his tongue circling her digits while he hummed at the need finally satisfied. 

Quynh chuckled then and opened her fingers, catching his tongue in between them.

“Augh! Hey!” he protested around them. 

She took off his blindfold and then let his tongue free, wiping her hand on his shirt. He frowned at that and proceeded to wipe it off with the heel of his palm, sighing deeply. 

“Don’t say a word, Quynh.”

She stood triumphantly, spreading her fingers deliciously. “You were putty in my hands.”

Nicky was grinning, sitting on the couch. “That’s just low. Using our beloved vacation like that.”

“Right? We should have kept it a secret!” Joe tiptoed around the burning candle that Quynh settled on the floor next to him, together with a bowl of blackberries. He blew out the candle and put it away but kept the bowl as he settled next to Nicky, throwing one in his mouth.

“Wow. Quynh,” mumbled Nile.

She walked past her without even looking, head turned the other way while a dismissive hand waved about. “Please. No autographs. No pictures. Unless you tag me.”

“Now they’ll get jealous when they know what I got in you, babe.” Andy wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her in for a kiss, beaming with pride.

Booker sighed, hitting his head on a cushion. “This apartment has really thin walls. There’s no secret in what you have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She was a challenge to write but I believe she wasn't put to shame in the game. ;)


	5. Commanded

“Now you’ll see something else, Nile.” Quynh was sitting on the very edge of the couch, back straight and alert as she hypnotized the door.

Joe chuckled, leaning against the back of the couch next to Booker. Nile sat in the armchair and felt like she had a thousand needles stuck to her skin, feeling the burn from their sharp points at every move as her skin prickled in anticipation. 

“Is Andy the champion or something?” she mumbled.

Joe scoffed. “She made this game a group thing.”

“First one to top all of us,” Booker said and sounded way too calm about it. “In all sense of the word.”

Nile yelped and her eyes grew wide.

**Andy**

Nicky had to act like he wasn’t listening but a sly grin creeped onto his face all the same. He shrugged to make it disappear, relaxing into the chair, sitting with his legs apart and hands resting on his thighs. The door moved seemingly under his gaze and he greeted Andy with a smile when she walked in.

She returned it half-way, her lips sliding back into a tight line when she started walking towards him.

“Hey, Nicky.”

“Hey, Boss.” 

When the floorboard in front of Nicolo creaked under her weight, she stopped. Looking down at him from where she was towering over him, Andy couldn’t help but smile, seeing Nicky’s face beaming up at her. He had that lazy, comfortable smile on him, the one where his lips crooked just a bit, more of a smirk than a smile, but his eyes shone strong and clear and it felt like the stars themselves were looking up to her. He looked at her with admiration that made her heart swell.

“Oh, Nicky,” she whispered and reached over to him, taking his chin in between her index and thumb. “You’re so good.”

His face turned flushed when he smiled again and Andy reached to stroke her thumb against his blood-filled cheeks, her pad grazing his lips ever so slightly. She made her gaze drop to those lips, eyelashes fluttering.

“Such a good man. A good soldier,” she praised him and then she dropped her hand from his face. Nicky gulped, watching her movements like a prey watching its predator. 

“Are you good at following orders?” Her voice was set deeper and her posture straightened. She leaned her head back ever so slightly, baring her neck and looking down at him through her lashes, baring teeth like she was challenging him.

He gulped. “Depends on who’s giving them.”

“I am.”

“Yes.” His hands hastily smoothed down the fabric of his pants.

“Would you follow my orders?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like it?”

“What?” His Adam’s apple bopped as he swallowed again, trying to rid of the saliva crowding in his mouth.

“Do you like following orders, Nicky?” Her head dropped so she was facing him head on, leaning back on one leg, arms draped casually by her sides.

“If they’re for a good cause.”

“What if they’re for my cause?”

He gave her a shy smile and followed the line her tongue licked across her upper lip. “I…”

“What did you call me just now?”

“Boss.”

“Mmmm. Has a ring to it, don’t you think? I like that. Boss.” She hissed the last word through her tongue pressed on her teeth, stretching it out. The heat in Nicky’s face became more apparent. He sat like bolted in place, staring into the blue wells of her eyes. “It means I got authority, Nicky. It means you respect me.”

“Yes,” he breathed out.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, boss.” 

“Good boy.” She started to circle him slowly, her hand gravitating towards his hair, running her fingers through thick strands of his hair as she did. “Such a good boy. Good at following orders, mmm?”

He leaned into her touch. Just slightly, he told himself, closing his eyes when she walked behind him, feeling just the tug of her hand in his hair.

“Good boys wouldn’t stall answering questions, now, would they?”

His tongue wet his lips in preparation for an answer, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. The hand on his thigh gripped into a fist. 

“I’ll ask again.” Hard but slow, she leaned his head back, hovering above his face, her breath hot on his face as she leaned towards his ear. “Do you like following my orders, Nicky?”

“Yes, boss,” he whispered.

The fleeting eye contact Nicky searched for only left him feeling less in control when Andy looked away instantly, following the line of his jawline instead, up to his chin and neck where her pupils dilated. She made him lean even more back, baring his throat so she could press a kiss to his pulse. Nicky drew a breath when her lips left his skin only for Andy’s teeth to scrape at the vein.

“Nicky. Such a good soldier. Good at following orders.”

The hum of her voice against his skin made him breathe in a shaky pattern, the heat uncurling at the pit of his abdomen started to spread through his limbs. 

“What if I ask you for bad things, Nicky? What if I order you to pleasure me?” The flat of her tongue then licked in wake of her teeth and she sucked his skin, drawing blood to the surface. Nicky’s eyes closed, his mouth opening on its own accord, lips chasing moisture. Andy leaned back, tracing the faint bruise on his neck with her fingers until it disappeared. Then she watched his eyelids flutter and grinned when she saw him clenching his jaw. She stroked his hair absentmindedly, getting it out of his eyes.

“What then, Nicky? Will you still follow? Will you be a good boy?”

“Yes,” he gasped out. His hands were fisted into his pants at his thighs, resisting the urge to palm himself.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, boss.” It rolled from his tongue like a prayer, he breathed with relief when he could say it now. 

“Do you want me to order you something?” Her hand traced the column of his neck to slide down his shirt, crossing buttons and the bulge in his pants, at which he bared his teeth and moaned silently, biting his lip to stay silent, and landed on top of his hand, easing it out of his grip. She made him splay his hand flat on his thigh and held it there, the tip of her tongue traced the shell of his ear. 

“Oh, Nicky. You’re aching to touch me, aren’t you?” 

His short nails scratched the cloth where Andy kept his hand down. His breathing turned heavy. 

Andy tugged on his hair again and spoke louder. “Aren’t you?” 

“Yes, boss. Yes.”

“To bring me pleasure? Like the good soldier you are?”

“Yes, boss.”

“Would you touch me?”

“Yes, boss.”

“Would you leave bruises and then lick them off?”

He groaned and shifted in his seat, his toes curling.

“Would you?”

“Yes, boss.”

“What else?”

“I would....”

“Would you kiss me?”

“Heavens, yes.” 

She let his hand go and it grabbed onto hers immediately, fingers linked and _grasping_ for the feel of her skin; her flesh.

She laughed. “You’re a horny little thing, aren’t you?”

He swallowed hard.

She leaned to his other ear, her hot breath tickling the side of his neck. “So hot… bothered with need… Would you touch me, Nicky?”

“Please, boss.”

“Are you begging me?”

“Let me.”

“Let you what?”

“Anything, boss.”

She grinned wide then, taking hold of his face and leveling them so they were looking eye to eye. The way his whole face flushed Andy considered absolutely adorable, grinning as she leaned in, bringing her lips just enough so Nicky could feel the heat of them and, in response, he leaned forward to kiss her, his arms coming up to hold her close. They barely touched and Nicky whimpered when Andy’s mouth escaped him. He opened his eyes to her beaming face. She smirked and caressed his cheek, then kissed him on the nose.

“So good,” she said and stood up to Quynh’s cheering.

Nicky growled as his hands gripped nothing. Theatrically, he leaned back in his chair and sighed, head hanging over the back rest.

“Need a cold shower, babe?” smiled Joe down at him, standing behind his chair. They grinned and shared a kiss.

“Absolutely crushed. Did you even try, Nicky?” Booker scoffed, leaning back with hands behind his head.

Nile blushed even harder when Andy sat next to her. “Were you a siren at some point, by any chance?”

“It’s hard to remember by now,” said Andy with a sigh. She sunk into the couch and bit into the baklava Quynh presented her as a reward.


	6. Accepted

**Nile**

“I’m ready,” she had said. 

Now that she was standing before the door, she doubted her confidence. Her palms felt clammy and she wiped them on her jeans, then she smoothed down her face, trying to wipe away the worry. It was going to be okay, she told herself, it was just Booker, it was just a game. It was not like it was real, right? Even the kiss they shared before; all part of the game. And Nile _liked to play_ ; _to win._ She was determined to show everyone that she was a quick learner.

Except that when she opened the door and saw Booker sitting in the chair, she decided against all of that. The tension that knit her brows together disappeared as she let out a breath. She smiled.

He returned it, if a bit shakily, tapping on his knee. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she said and grabbed a chair, carrying it towards him. “May I?”

“Be my guest.”

She sat in front of him and they just watched each other for a long moment, returning seemingly polite smiles. Once he realized that it might be genuine, the glint in Nile’s eyes seemed suddenly unbearable and he looked away and cleared his throat.

“Book?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you tired?”

“What?”

She leaned in closer and her hands cupped his face. “Are you tired?”

He was too aware of the warmth of her palms and he closed his eyes once her thumbs began stroking his cheeks. Nile smiled as Booker gave in and her hands filled with his weight. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, eyes still closed, and leaned into her touch.

“There,” she said then, moving the pads of her fingers over his temples in gentle massage. 

It was so natural to let her have her way. Booker sighed, hot air leaving his nose as he kept his lips pressed together and swallowed, feeling Nile’s hands wander up into his hair, then back down to his face, caressing, stroking. She noticed how his shoulders sacked and the vein on his neck disappeared under no tension.

“Book?”

“Mmhm?”

“Will you let me take care of you?”

He opened his eyes then, stunned at just how close Nile was. She let her forehead hit his, a gorgeous white smile spread across her face, and Booker was lost. His lips slid open in a hot breath, face flushed like a traffic light. He couldn’t comprehend how Nile could be this calm, this perfect.

“I…”

“I promise you’ll be in good hands.”

It was futile to fight the smile that was coming, but he tried anyway, pressing it tight against Nile’s palm. “I know.”

She giggled, feeling his stubble tickle her skin. It was like a switch then, her smile disappearing as she stood up with a concentrated look on her face. He leaned back and his world turned upside down as Nile crawled into his lap. Now his tongue felt fat and unmovable in his mouth and he struggled to swallow.

“Is this okay?” she asked innocently.

He was nodding before he knew it, his hands hovering above Nile’s legs, too scared to touch. She cleared the air when she took them in hers and landed them down on her thighs.

“I’m gonna tell you what I’m gonna do with you now, yes?”

He swallowed, looking into her eyes like his life depended on it. She smiled so sweetly, too sweetly for the intent behind her words, and she licked her lips.

“I know you said you’re tired, but you think you could handle kneeling?”

He choked. “What?”

“I’m gonna want you on your knees, Booker.” It was so hard to swallow all of sudden, his throat was too tight, his hands were feeling clammy on Nile’s body, and she kept talking, her voice silent and steady. “But I think I’ll kiss you first. Hard enough for your lips to swell up. And my hands will wander,” and they did then, sliding down his chest until they stopped at his stomach, fingers digging into the muscle there, “And I’ll stay here, so close to you, until you go crazy to touch me.” She licked her lips then, blushing finally herself, and she leaned in and kissed Booker’s cheek, whispering to him: “And then I’ll let you get on your knees and beg. Will you beg, Booker?”

“Yes.” His voice was barely a whisper, more a breath he shakily let out, closing his eyes. His fingers digged into Nile’s pants, scratching against the fabric. She smiled and took his earlobe in between her lips.

“What will you beg for, Booker?”

“You.”

“Want to eat me out like that? On your knees?”

“God, Nile.”

“Beg.”

“Please, Nile. Let me.” He was growling at this point, summoning all his will to not thrust up with his hips. It seemed that was exactly what Nile wanted as she giggled into his ear.

“Let you what? Make me come?”

“Jesus Christ.”

“No, me. You need my permission.”

“Nile. Fuck.” He grabbed her, his hands laying claim on her body, holding her close as he buried his nose into her hair. “I’ll eat you out until you scream, I swear. Let me kiss your skin until you’re all red. Let me, Nile. Please. I’m begging you.”

It was with struggle that Nile opened her eyes, biting her lip as she leaned back and took a good look at Booker: he was a blushing mess, looking at her with hooded eyes with pupils blown, hers were the same. She swallowed and Booker followed the line of her throat, the velvety skin there, and he thought about kissing it and kissing Nile and taking her in his arms and never letting go. Then he blinked and he realized where they were and what they were doing. And his head dropped down behind the backrest.

“Fuck.” 

“Sorry,” said Nile with a shy smile and carefully stood up off him. Booker covered himself in a hopeless attempt to not show the tent in his jeans.

“We can always take a break,” said Andy, smirking at them together with Quynh, who somehow managed to get herself a snack while this was happening.

Nicky and Joe were both leaning against the wall, elbows touching, grinning as they watched Nile and Booker trying to collect themselves. Andy actually threw a blanket on Booker, who shamefully accepted it and stood up.

“Not a word,” said a Nile as she stalked past Joe, face red and whole body shaking.

“Not a word,” repeated Joe, grinning at Nicky.

They heard Nile enter the bathroom and soon a shower was running, Booker disappeared in his room. 

Andy chuckled as she stood up and took the chair. “Well. I think Nile’s skills are more than sufficient.”

“Isn’t that too early to judge? They’ve been into each other for months now,” said Nicky as he walked up to her, taking the chair from her and setting it back down. He smiled. “Maybe we should switch up partners?”


	7. Lulled

**Booker and Joe**

Joe sat in a chair, watching Booker circle him in wide, slow steps before settling down on the chair in front of the piano in the corner. Joe's eyebrows pulled up.

"From an artist to an artist," said Booker and Joe scoffed, "Life just feels richer with arts, doesn't it? With your paints and sketches."

"Sure." Joe mulled on the words on his tongue, watching Booker slowly lift the lid and splay his fingers across the keys. 

"With music." Booker trailed off and let his index finger sink into the first note, a high note that rang throughout the room gently, softly even. Joe's ears perked up.

He sounded genuinely interested when he sat up and asked: "You play, Booker?" 

He laughed sadly, granting Joe an innocent smile as he nodded, hunching over the keys. Slowly, he set to play the first verse, his fingers dancing on each note with such grace Joe was sure it had to be an illusion, surely, this couldn't be Booker playing. The melody wove through a soft cascade of breeze hopeful tones only to dribble down into a pool of sorrow and demise that seemed to hold his fingers back, making them heavier on top of the keys, but he played anyway, fighting through the heaviness with an immaculate sense of timing and pace that brought the piece into a beautiful end.

When Booker opened his eyes, he saw Joe staring at him in awe. Without words, he stood up and carefully, as if walking too fast would frighten Booker into never playing again, approached the piano, waiting for Booker to scoot to slowly sink into the seat right next to him. His cheeks were warm and his eyes even more so as he studied the rough hands that now rested on top of the fragile keys. 

"Play," he breathed, "Please." And he looked at Booker like a child, eager to hear this favourite melody again in hopes it would bring him back a happy memory.

And Booker played, a different piece this time, a suite that seeped of summer air and sun-kissed skin and laugh, and Joe felt himself captivated by his movements, hypnotized into relaxing and letting the summer breeze melody carry his entire soul away. Absent-mindedly, he reached forward and just barely touched Booker's right playing hand, his own fingers a ghost touch over his, only to pull back as if he was stung or burnt. He was too afraid to ruin the melody.

"Do you like it?" asked Booker once he finished.

"It's beautiful."

Booker smiled, barely looking at Joe, facing the piano instead. He reached for his hand, taking it with utmost care and bringing it on top of the keys. Splaying his own fingers over Joe's hand, he helped him press a key and produce a tone.

"C," he whispered, eyes focused on their hands.

"C?" asked Joe, eyes focused on Booker. His chest was unbelievably tight and his pulse quickened. He swallowed.

"D." Booker gently pressed down on another finger, their ears filling up with a different tone.

Instead of pressing another, Booker's hand started to slide down Joe's, not stopping until the tone rung out completely, until he was caressing his wrist, then sliding his fingers up Joe's forearm down his sleeve, where Joe gulped and opened his lips with a hot breath. Booker turned to him finally, watching his reaction as he carefully ghosted his touch under his sleeve, taking his pulse, smiling when he found it racing. 

"Do you like this, Joe?"

He could just nod, looking at him with fire behind his eyes that could be anger just as well as desire. He was struggling to not lose his cool and Booker smirked again, choosing to ease up, he moved his hand back to rub at his wrist in soothing circles.

"And do you still mean the music?" He leaned in and his other hand rested on Joe's thigh, finding it warm and flexed and Booker dug his fingers into the muscle there. Joe grit his teeth and closed his eyes, focusing on Booker's voice and his hot breath landing on his cheek. "What a piece of art," he whispered then, stroking his hand up to Joe's crotch, who let his feet up to his toes, clenching his hand on top of the keys, taking a deep breath in desperate attempts to calm himself.

"Want to play with me, Joe?"

"Fuck," he could only mutter. Booker's hand stopped just an inch shy of Joe's erection and he gulped, opening his eye a slit to see Booker's red, heating face just a hair away. Their eyes locked and he leaned in before he could muster any more thoughts, startling at the harsh ring of random tones that rang out once Booker let go of his hand and he automatically pressed down on the keys. It snapped him out of it, letting him see the shit eating grin on Booker's winning face.

He punched him in the arm and grinned. "You earned that one."

"Hell yeah I did. Pulled my best tricks."

Nicky took a stack of bills from Nile, who was barely breathing, still in hot shock, counting them out. "On the other hand, love, we're now a 200 richer."

"Did you bet _against_ me, Nicolo? I am heart broken."

"But richer!"


End file.
